xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zac Guthrie
For alternate reality versions of Zac see: Zac Guthrie Efron (disambiguation). Zac Guthrie (b. October 18, 1987) is a Cheyarafim mutant. He is the younger brother of Cannonball and Husk, making him the third oldest child out of the eleven Guthrie siblings. He is a member of the X-Men Kids. He is a jounin-level shinobi of Konohagakure and a member of Team Anko. He is also a Digi-Tamer, whose partner is Patamon. Zac is a member of the Guthrie family and the Larkin family. 'History' : "Once a Wildcat, Always a Wildcat!" :: −'Zac Guthrie' Early Years Zachary David Alexander Guthrie was born on October 18, 1987 in Cumberland County, California. He is the third oldest son of Thomas and Lucinda Guthrie. He is of American, Russian, German, Scottish, and English heritage. Zac is the younger brother of Samuel and Paige and the older brother of Joshua, Melody, Jebediah, Dylan, Elizabeth, Lewis, Joelle, Cissie and Mary. After his older brother Sam's mutant powers manifested and he joined the New Mutants, Zac tried many things to discover whether he was also a mutant. Reuniting with Crystal Becoming a mutant and X-Man Konohagakure Engagement & Children Marriage 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Zac is an Alpha-level Cheyarafim mutant. Graviton Field: Zac can manipulate gravitons, the (theoretical) particles that cause gravity. He can change the weight of objects, fly, or form a force field. Zac can negate the force of gravity on himself and on other living beings and objects through anti-gravitons. (Gravitons are subatomic particles which carry the force of gravitational attraction. Anti-gravitons are subatomic particles that are the counterparts to gravitons, but have an opposite charge.) Previously, in order to reduce the pull of gravity on an object or a living being other than him, Nightwing needed to be in physical contact with that object or being. Now, Zac can project a gravity distortion field that can increase or decrease gravity on an object that he is in close proximity to, but not necessarily in physical contact with. He has also learned to increase gravity in a specific direction on an object or person allowing him and others to simulate controlled, directional flight. When Nightwing uses his power small blue circular marks often appear around his forearms and lower legs and sometimes on part of whatever object he is touching and using his power on. More recently, a blue distortion field surrounds any person or object affected by his powers. He now seems to hover and fly in any direction at will. The limits of the amount of mass on which Nightwing can successfully use his power are not yet known. Zac can control the extent to which he reduces the pull of gravity enough so that he can hover above the Earth's surface at the height he desires, and not simply keep on going upward into outer space. Apparently Nightwing can also increase the pull of gravity on himself through generating gravitons. In his first clash with the Snarks, Zac thus successfully resisted the pull of a Snarl tractor beam that had a force equivalent to six times Earth's gravity. Shockwave Generation: He can direct a wave of seismic energy by striking a victim with his hands. This typically creates a massive shock wave damaging and/or disorientating all within line-of-fire, shatter objects, create shock waves, or cause earth tremors. Telepathic Resistance: Zac was at first very hard to telepathically detect or influence, and as time went by he finally became completely immune against psionic attacks. Powers as a Whitelighter Basic Powers: *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. *''Spell Casting:'' The ability to cast a spells and perform rituals. Active Whitelighter Powers: *''Orbing:'' The ability to teleport in orbs. *''Hovering:'' The ability to rise a few feet in the air, with or without orbs. *''Glamouring:'' The ability to change one's appearance to look like another human being. *''Photokinesis:'' The ability to create and manipulate light. *''Healing:'' The ability to heal physical wounds and different injuries. *''Remote Orbing:'' The ability to orb other people from one place to another without touching them. *''Omnilingualism:'' The ability to speak the language of any charge. *''Thermokinesis:'' The ability to mentally control and manipulate heat. *''Mind Manipulation:'' The ability to enter one's mind via telepathic charge connection. Other Powers: *''Sensing:'' The ability to locate and find their charges. *''Cloaking:'' The ability to hide yourself or others from magical detection. Limited to charges. *''High Resistance:'' The power to be resistant to potentially lethal powers. *''Reconstitution:'' The ability to reform the body after it was destroyed. *''Regeneration:'' The ability to instantly heal oneself after being injured. *''Immortality:'' The ability to have an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. *''Omnilingualism:'' The ability to understand, speak, and read any language without training in it. Limited to the language of charges. Abilities as a Ninja Zac is an extremly skilled ninja, and is easily on the strongest ninja of Konohagakure. He is highly intelligent, having recieved a lot of training from his teammate Crystal, who has an IQ above Shikamaru and Kakashi. Wielding two giant kunais, Zac is talented in Kenjutsu. He has been shown to be able to hold his own against Zacha and Tom, who are two of the most talented sword users in Konoha. 'Ninjutsu' Nature Transformation: Zac is proficient in three nature transformations, fire, wind and Yang. He has shown mastery of his natural affinity towards wind chakra, being able to use several high-level wind-based jutsu without hand seals. Zac is also very experienced with fire-based jutsu. He is able to use some of the simplest fire jutsu with ease (sometimes without hand seals). Ink Techniques: Zac's most notable talent is his skill as an artist, and he is said to have drawn thousands of pictures. Zac's drawing ability is also the source of his jutsu, known as Super Beasts Imitation Picture. To be able to execute his Super Beasts Imitation Picture technique, Zac carries around a specialized custom scroll to draw on; the scroll's roller has compartments for Zac's ink brush and to hold a supply of ink. On more than once occasion, Zac and Sai have been seen leaving a supply store where they get their ninja ink, which Sai says is the ink that works best for their Super Beasts Imitation Picture techniques. By infusing his chakra into the ink beforehand and drawing objects with a brush on his scroll (something he can do very quickly), Zac is able to bring his creations to life by animating the ink directly off the page. These creations grow to life-size once they have been brought to life--similar to Deidara's Exploding Clay constructs. Zac typically creates giant birds for long range transport, and giant wildcats for attack, or objects like umbrellas for everyday use. He can also make copies of himself for reconnaissance. For discreet communiqués when he is undercover, Zac is able to turn the words he writes into small animals, allowing them to travel to their intended target unnoticed. Zac can create explosive tags with his ink technique. He can draw long lines of tags attached to small birds, allowing him to bombard enemies from the air. Fūinjutsu: Zac is a notable skilled user of fūinjutsu. His most powerful sealing technique, Sealing Jutsu: Crouched Tiger Bullet, allows him to trap people within his paintings by drawing a tiger on a large scroll with a giant paint brush. Since it takes time to draw the tiger, he needs allies to protect him while in battle. 'Taijutsu' Despite not being his speciality, Zac has shown to be proficient in taijutsu. 'Other Skills' Powers as a Shinigami Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Zac is a master of swordsmanship, capable of flawless precision and performing lethal attacks with little effort. Shunpo Expert: Zac is very proficient in the skill of Shunpo, and can maintain high speed movements for extended periods of time. Kidō Expert: Zac possesses considerable knowledge of Kidō and its various forms. He can use mid-level spells to great effect even without incantation, though he generally use incantations for higher-level spells to ensure maximum power. Zac seems to be particularly well-versed in sealing techniques and barrier spells, displaying spells up to at least 90. Immense Spiritual Power: Zac possesses an enormous amount of spiritual pressure. Being a Visored, he possesses a dual-type spiritual energy, part Shinigami and part Hollow. His Reiatsu is yellow. Hollow Mask: Zac's Hollow mask strongly resembles Seraphimon's face, with yellow markings, and the symbol of Hope covering the upper half of its face. When donning his Hollow mask, Zac's sclera turn completely black, and his irises become grey. *''Power Augmentation:'' While wearing the mask, Zac's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in both strength and speed. **''Cero:'' Zac gathers energy that is fired from the open mouth of his Hollow Mask. **''Enhanced Strength:'' While wearing his Hollow mask, Zac has shown that he gains greater strength. **''Enhanced Speed:'' While wearing his Hollow mask, Zac is able to move much faster. **''Enhanced Endurance:'' With his Hollow mask, Zac becomes much more resilient to pain. 'Abilities' Psychic Link: Zac has maintained a psychic link to Crystal for a number of years. Thanks to this, they both have been able to always sense each others' presence and whereabouts, and (unknowingly) communicate with each other telepathically. Master Martial Artist: Zac has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability. He holds black belts in judo and aikido. Due to his extensive training as a ninja, a spy, a shinigami and a member of the X-Men Kids, Zac is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered several fighting styles on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Zac is fluent in many languages including English, French, Japanese, Russian, Spanish and German; he has extensive knowledge of Italian, Arabic and Portuguese. Master Strategist and Tactician: After being the team leader of the Wildcats for years, Zac has developed exceptional leadership skills and is gifted in tactics. This has made it possible for him to lead a team on several missions with the X-Men Kids. Quick learner: Zac is an extremely quick study, as it only had passed a few weeks from that he discovered his powers until he became a full-fledged member of the X-Men Kids. For most mutants it takes months or even years to get full control over their powers, but Zac only needed about two weeks, even though he has quite powerful/advanced abilities (the strongest in his family). The same goes for his ninja training; he learned 10-years worth of training in a couple of months and Zac excelled in everything he was taught. He is as good as the other X-Men Kids who are ninjas, even though they’ve trained since they were around six years old. Skilled Artist: His talent for drawing was quickly discovered, and with Crystal's advice it became the foundation for his ninjutsu. The speed and accuracy at which Zac paints is almost superhuman, as stated by Zacha, and as seen when he is able to paint five lions under three seconds without even looking. Strength level Class 25-50: Zac possesses vast superhuman strength enabling him to lift (press) over 40 tons easily. He engages in highly intensive exercise. Weaknesses Darklighter Poison: As he is a Whitelighter, Zac is vulnerable to darklighter poison. The poison in the arrows does not kill instantly, but kills Whitelighters in a slow and painful manner. Those infected by the poison are severely weakened and their magic is neutralized. 'Appearance' Zac8.jpg Zac3.jpg Zac7.jpg Zac10_2.jpg Zac11.jpg Zac16.jpg Zac20.jpg Zac21.jpg Zac22.jpg Zac23.jpg Zac24.jpg Zac25.jpeg Zac17.jpg Zac19.jpg Zac18.jpg Zac_tattoo.jpg|Zac's feather tattoo. Zac_tattoo2.jpg|Zac's YOLO tattoo. Zac_Astro_tattoo1.JPG|Zac's tattoos on his left wrist. Zac_Astro_tattoo2.JPG|Zac's tattoos on his right wrist. Zac is strikingly handsome with light brown hair, fairly tan skin, deep blue eyes and a dazzling smile. Almost every girl at Xavier High swoon over him. *'Hair:' Zac has short brown hair, usually kept in a messy fashion. He normally has little to no facial hair. *'Wardrobe:' *'Tattoos:' Zac has seven known tattoos; the crest of Hope on his right shoulder, two feathers on the inside of his right upper arm, the names of his four children together with their astrological signs on both of wrists (two on each wrist)and the abbreviation "YOLO" on his right hand. *'X-Men Uniform:' Zac's standard X-Men uniform consists of a black bodysuit with lightblue accents, and a big blue birdshaped symbol on his chest. He also wears a blue utility belt, a black birdshaped mask and blue boots. He carries his eskrima sticks on his back. 'Personality' Zac has a very kind personality and stays sharp to what he wants. He is an optimist, and slightly naïve. At first, Zac was very conflicted, torn between his image as "Zac the Basketball Guy" and "Zac the Performing Arts Dude". This is further complicated by his father and his friends who want him to choose basketball instead of singing. Zac is an extremely understanding and accepting person, proved on numerous occasions, such as when he became a mutant and found out that all of his best friends (and love interest) were too. In another instance, Zac accepted the fact that Crystal would have children with other men. Zac is very close to his father, who wants him to get into a good college with a basketball scholarship, most likely University of Albuquerque. He was still close to him when Zac found out that he was actually adopted. 'Equipment' Digivice: Zac carries a Digivice. The Digivice allows his Patamon to digivolve and also allows access to the Digi-World through any computer. Ones Digimon can also travel between the real world and the Digi-World. Digi-Tag and Crest: Zac carries his Digi-Tag along with the Crest of Hope around his neck. This allows his Patamon to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Weapons Eskrimas: Giant Kunais: They have the general appearance of kunai with similar bases, but the blades instead are curved, elongated and single-edged, giving them similar appearance and function to swords. Each of the blades has a small hole right near its long, bandaged hilt, which at its edge sports a larger versions of the standard ring all kunai have. They are usually bandaged and strapped to Zac's back. Shuriken/Kunai: Zanpakutō: Hikō kibō ("Flying Hope") is Zac's Zanpakutō. A regular katana, with a guard which is in the shape of eight-pointed gold-colored sun, almost similar to the Crest of Hope. It has a green hilt-wrapping and a dark green sheath. His Zanpakutō is a ?-type. *'Shikai:' Hikō kibō's release command is "Get your head in the game" ("Gemu de no jibun no atama ga hairu"). In its Shikai form, Hikō kibō transforms into a giant golden bracelet worn on Zac's right wrist along with an oval-shaped guard on top with two small wings on each side. The blade itself can retract from the guard. **''Shikai Special Ability:'' Hikō kibō allows Zac to ?. *'Bankai:' ??? ("???"). 'Transportations' 'Links' *Zac Guthrie/Trivia *Quotations by or about Zac Guthrie *Zac Guthrie/Relationships *Zac Guthrie/Gallery Category:X-Men Kids Members Category:Americans Category:Married Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Whitelighters Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Assassin Order Members Category:Shinigamis Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Superhuman (Class 25-50) Strength Category:Normal Speed Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Long Range Energy Projection Category:Fighting Ability - Master of all forms of combat Category:Guthrie family Category:Shockwave generation Category:Gravitikinesis Category:Psionic Resistance Category:Fire Release users Category:Wind Release users Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 1987 Category:Libra (sign) Category:Alpha-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Gravitikinetics Category:Cheyarafims Category:Orbing Category:Larkin family Category:Team Anko Members Category:Healing Blood Category:Crest of Hope Bearers Category:Flight Category:Team Zac Members Category:24th Division Members Category:Kido Experts Category:Shunpo Experts